The present invention relates to the controlled copying of a source document on reprographic devices according to an authorization or security scheme identifying the source document and operator.
Control of document duplication is a concern for both government and industry. Security sensitive documents range from classified military materials to the trade secrets of any company. Regardless of the organization, such offices typically contain photocopy machines. As such, there is a risk of sensitive documents being reproduced innocently or illicitly by persons without authorization. Unfortunately, removing the copiers or seriously restricting their use impedes basic flow of business activities within the organization for the sake of a few sensitive documents.
Methods exist to limit the usefulness of unauthorized copies. Various methods of changing or modifying the paper or substrate on which sensitive information is printed have been tried. For example, checks and banking documents are typically printed on special paper which, when copied, alter their appearance to destroy information contained thereon or to indicate that the document at hand is a copy. Other attempts to create copy-proof documents use special paper with fluorescent dyes or polka dot paper written upon in colored ink. Such documents are hard to read in the original, and can easily be defeated with modern panchromatic copiers and appropriate colored plastic sheets.
Other security systems, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,101 to Bramall, include a high capacity memory for storing images of all copies made along with user identification information. At a later time, the high capacity storage device is reviewed by security staff. Unfortunately, such systems are best suited to identify persons who have already made unauthorized copies rather than to prevent the copies from being made in the first place.
Bramall also suggests a mechanism to disable a photocopy machine by requiring both a copy card and a personal identification number or the like similar to those used by automated teller machines. This requires user interaction with the reproducing device and fails to account for various classifications of documents. Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method to control reproduction of sensitive documents based on both a security of the document to be copied and the user requesting such reproduction.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved system and method for controlling the reproduction of documents via photocopy machines, fax machines, and other digital acquisition devices which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.